


Soonest

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They talk about going to the war front.<br/>Disclaimer: Do I look like a Holstein to you? Wait, don’t answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soonest

“You’re sure about this?” Pinako asked, looking up at her son. 

Urey offered her a lop-sided smile. “Ma, there are people out there who need our help. Our medical help,” he added for emphasis. “Not just the Amestrians but the Ishvalans, too.” 

Pinako turned her attention to Sara. “You agree with this?” 

Sara nodded. “Mom, you know we can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

“What about Winry?” 

Exchanging a look, Urey and Sara both sighed. “We were hoping you’d take care of her,” Sara said, twisting her fingers together.

Urey said, “It’s not like we can take her with us. And she’d miss her friends here.” 

“She’ll miss the two of you more.” Pinako took her pipe out, looking it over before tapping the dottle out. “But if you’re sure.” 

“We’re sure,” Urey and Sara chorused. 

“Well.” She smiled at them. “All right. I’ll take care of Winry. But I expect you two back as soon as you can get here.” 

“Promise, Ma.” Urey bent down to give her a kiss. Sara gave her a hug. They gave each other another look. “I guess we should go talk to Winry.” 

“Yeah.” Sara took Urey’s hand and they walked out of the kitchen together. 

X X X

The coffins showed up before the end of the war. Pinako stared at them for a few minutes before turning away. Her kids kept their promise to come home soon, just not the way she’d expected.


End file.
